Invisible Lines
by AnimalCops
Summary: Axel never thought that being caught because of stealing a bit of bread would lead him to the depths of Hell itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: This was originally an OC story, and I only wrote a few chapters of it. But I really liked the concept I had so I switched some things around and fan-fic'd it. It's VERY AU. Like... really. Very, very AU.**_

_**Also... I know, I call them 'boys' even though they're like nearly 20... but I just like it that way. It sounds cute.**_

_**Anyhow! I hope you enjoy!**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" He chanted over and over again and he ran through the streets of the kingdom. He quickly turned a corner and pressed himself against the back wall of an alleyway, the boy's chest was heaving, and he cautiously looked out at the road, only to see two of the Prince's guards rush past. The boy sighed and waited a moment before he made his way back on the open road.

The few minutes of peace didn't last long as the boy heard someone shout, "You! Stop!"

His breath caught in his throat, and he knew that those shouts and yells were directed at him. He took off once more, dodging civilians, and running toward the one place he knew the guards wouldn't follow him: the slums.

The boy was slowing down, his energy spent, while the guards just kept running. He made a dive for the invisible line that separated the peasants from the citizens on one last chance to get away from the two guards, but one of them was too fast, catching the boy by the ankle and pulling him into the ground.

The boy let out a yowl of pain as he crashed into the ground, "Get off of me! Get off!"

The large guard stood up and slung the boy over his shoulder. "Calm down, slum-rat."

"Do _not_ call me that, you bastard!" The boy pounded his fists against the guard's back.

The guard just looked back at his friend, "We must get back to the prince."

The other nodded silently and turned to go in the direction of the castle.

"P- Prince? Why are you bringing me there?"

"You broke a large law, slum-rat. The Prince will decide your fate."

"Quit calling me that! I ain't a damn 'slum-rat' ! I have a name!"

"Oh? Why should I care? You are nothing to someone like me."

The boy snarled, baring his teeth at the citizens who watched him and the guards pass. Quite soon, the three arrived at the castle; the guards brought the young boy into the throne room and tossed him carelessly onto the floor.

"My Prince," the first guard spoke out, bowing slightly, "We have brought this boy to you, a slum-rat that crossed into noble areas."

The Prince, an elegant man in his early twenties with silver hair, deep amber eyes and dark tan skin looked down at the so called 'slum-rat'. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, placing his chin on his bridged fingers. "What is your name, boy?"

"The name's Axel, you better get it memorized!"

"Okay, Axel... Why did you break the laws of our kingdom? You're, what, seventeen? You should know the laws of the lands."

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen, then. But, tell me why. If you truthfully explain to me why you crossed that line, I will lessen your punishment."

"I wanted to get my family something decent to eat."

"What do you mean?" The Prince arched a brow in question.

"You've never been to the slums have you? It's horrible what our conditions are. You royal bastards leave us to starve while you take our money in taxes and buy the best bread and wine and stuff your faces!" He barked out, eyes narrowing dangerously, "You damn bastards-"

The silent guard quickly moved forward and clapped a glove hand over Axel's mouth.

The Prince smirked, "Well, quite the knowledgeable little slum-rat we have here, hm?"

The boy shouted out a string of curses at being called that again, but they were blocked by the guard's hand. He fought to escape the grip of the guard and the feel of the armor pressed to his bare back.

"Guard," said the Prince, "remove your hand from his mouth. I wish to ask him questions."

The guard reluctantly removed his hand from over Axel's mouth, keeping the boy in a firm grip, though, to protect the Prince.

The young boy looked up at the Prince with burning eyes, "What do you want to ask me? I have to get back to my family."

The Prince arched a brow, clearly interested in this young man's life. "Why must you get back so soon?"

"I need to get back to my family. So, just let me go!"

"Can your family not handle itself alone? Are you really needed that much? If I understand my kingdom correctly, most families in the slums have at least five children."

Axel barked out, "Yeah, why d'you think! So they can have damn workers to try to make money that you won't take away!"

The Prince chuckled, "Wild one, aren't you, slum-rat?"

"Don't call me that!"

Standing up from his throne, the Prince walked closer to the restrained boy. He took the boy's chin in his hand and dug fingernails into dirt covered skin. "You know you're terribly filthy, right?"

Axel spat at the prince and growled, "No shit."

The Prince growled and wiped the spit from his cheek with disgust. He pointed at the boy and then to a doorway, "Take this insolent little brat to the holding cells!"

"What?" The boy's emerald eyes went wide, "No!"

After kicking and scratching at the guards, Axel was eventually brought to a large stone cell in the bottom of the castle. The guard tossed the boy into the cell and quickly closed and locked the big wooden door. Axel dashed to the door, ignoring the pain he felt from landing on the hard stone floor, he pounded his fists against the door.

"Let me out!"

The only response to his desperate plea was heavy boots walking across stone - the silent guards were leaving him in the cold stone cell.

"No! No, don't just leave me here!" His voice cracked and he fell against the door, letting out a deep sob.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder; he jumped and spun around, pressing himself against the large wooden door.

A dangerously thin boy of about eighteen stood before him; he had long shaggy azure blue hair and sparkling golden eyes that stood out against the dirt and grime that dusted his skin, and the tattered rags he wore were nearly falling apart. The boy gave a small smile and waved at the redhead, obviously happy to have someone in the cell with him.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

The boy shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He drew a line across his throat and shrugged.

"You- You can't speak... can you?"

The boy shook his head once more, he opened his mouth and made a cutting motion with his pointer and middle fingers.

"Oh...I think I understand... They cut out your tongue?"

He nodded his head and opened his mouth wider for Axel to see.

"That's awful... Why would they do that to you?"

The boy held his arm out and chopped at it with his other hand. _Broke._ He held up one finger. _One._ He made an 'L' with his left hand, and then pretended to saw something in the air. _Law._

"You broke a law? Must have been a pretty serious one for them to take your tongue... Now, can you tell me your name?"

The boy nodded and looked down, moving dirt around on the cell floor with his foot before crouching down and writing with his finger..

Reading the writing in the dirt, Axel looked to the mute boy, "Saix? That's your name?"

He smiled and nodded again.

"Well, I'm glad I have someone nice to share a cell with, Saix..."

The blunette moved his hand like it was a talking puppet and pointed to Axel.

"You want me to talk to you? What about?"

The boy held up one finger, telling the other to wait a moment, got to his feet and ran to the corner of the cell. He picked up a small book and made his way back to the redhead. Saix pointed to the book and flipped it open, pretending to write on the worn pages.

"A story..? You want me to tell you a story?"

The blunette nodded, pointing at Axel and then at the book once more.

"Oh, I understand. You want to hear my story..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Getting good feedback on this... at least in my opinion. heehee. I hope it's alright and I hope people are enjoying it. Yes, I'm keeping two of my OCs. Sorry. Don't like OCs, don't read. I love these two guys.**_

Axel sighed, not at all sure what he was supposed to talk about. His past? His family? What he did to get thrown in this stupid, rotten cell? How was he supposed to explain everything to Saix? The boy seemed to be of pretty low intelligence, or was that only because he could not communicate too well?

The blunette pulled the newcomer out of his thoughts by grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the door and over to the corner of the room. The cell was bland, not that Axel would have expected anything else. In the corner of the cell, there was a pile of hay, which usually served as a bed, and a single oil lantern that definitely had run out of oil by now. Saix pointed at his new friend, then at the hay, trying to tell him to settle down and get comfortable.

"But, isn't that your bed?"

The boy shook his head and sat down on the dirt coated stone floor, sitting on his knees. He patted the ground and smiled up at the redhead.

The newcomer sat on the hay across from Saix, "You were here first. I shouldn't be the one to be more comfortable."

The younger boy frowned and narrowed his eyes, getting his point across quite clearly.

"Okay, okay...Just don't get mad at me."

Saix nodded and made the hand puppet motion once more, waving his hand in a small circle, asking for Axel to start talking.

"I don't really know what to talk about..."

The boy waved his hand around his head, signaling to the room around them before gesturing behind him at the door.

"You want to know how I got here, don't you?"

He nodded and gave a small smile.

"I wanted to get food for my family and I went into the noble's area of town." He watched as the blunette gave a small but visible flinch, knowing that the law he broke was one of the bigger ones. "I know it was stupid... But, I only wanted to do something nice for my family."

The boy gave an understanding nod.

"That's only what got me to the castle. I spat at the Prince and they threw me in here with you."

A smile formed on Saix's lips and a tiny chuckle burped out of him. He silently laughed, a few little giggles managing to bubble out of his mouth.

Axel smiled, "Hey, so you can make some noises."

The younger man nodded and rubbed at his throat before moving his hand to show as if he was removing something from his open mouth.

"You can only make sounds in your throat, huh? I didn't even know people that got their tongues cut out were able to make sounds."

The younger boy nodded once more and smiled at his new friend.

"Hey, Sai, could you tell me what law you broke somehow?"

The boy held up one finger and quickly moved around the cell, gathering all the dirt his could into a neat little pile. He then spread it around the cell floor so it was even. Saix knelt in front of the dirt and started to trace letters with his finger. "_Said bad things at royals_"

"Bad things?" Axel arched a brow, "What kinds of bad things?"

He rubbed his hand over the dirt, clearing what it said and started to write again, "_Bad curses n demons_"

"Curses and demons, huh? Like what? Don't you follow the kingdom's religion?"

Saix frowned and shook his head, clearing the dirt, "_No angels or God only demons_"

"You only believe in the bad spirits?"

"_None good only bad_"

"None are good?"

"_None good only seen bad_" He wrote, "_Only ever seen bad_"

"You can see those spirits?"

"_demons_"

"Wait, hold on a second...You're telling me...that you can see demons?"

Saix nodded slightly and held up two fingers.

"Two..? Oh, just two demons?"

The boy nodded again, smiling. He ran his hand in the dirt on the ground, clearing his writing tablet and started to doodle two stick figures. They both had horns on the top of their heads, though only one had a pointed tail. He scrawled words under each of their names. Under the one with the tail, he wrote "_Igni_" and under the other he wrote "_Zane_".

"Those are their names?"

The boy nodded in response.

"Why does he not have a tail?" Axel asked, pointing to the doodle.

The blunette frowned, erasing his artwork and etched out, "_He no tell but I think Igni_"

"You think Igni did that to him?"

The boy nodded, "_Zane enemy Igni_"

"Oh, I get it."

Saix quickly turned his head and looked toward the cell door. He let out a little grunt and crawled around the floor of the cell, pushing the dirt around quickly, his golden eyes widened a little bit. The cell door was quickly pulled open and a guard stood in the doorway. He smirked, "So, if it isn't the slum-rat and demon boy?"

Saix bared his teeth at the guard and let out a rumbling growl deep in his throat.

The guard kicked some dirt at him and laughed, "Oh, shuddup, demon boy." The guard reached into the small sack he was carrying and pulled out two rolls and tossed one to each boy. He watched as Saix swiftly caught his in the air and started to nibble at it like a rat, savoring each bite; while Axel let it land in his lap and looked down at it.

The guard chuckled, "That's yer dinner, slum-rat. Enjoy."

The redhead raised his eyes from the roll and looked at the guard, "When am I getting out of here?"

The brute smirked, "Whenever the Prince says you can."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Ain't kiddin' you none, kid. Demon boy over there has been here fer a few years."

"_Years?_"

"Aye, an' he ain't getting outta here anytime soon if it's up to the Prince."

Saix glared at the guard, taking his eyes off his bread, and growled again.

The large man rolled his eyes and reached into the bag again, pulling out a small leather canteen. He tossed it at the younger of the two boys chuckling as he eagerly caught it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, slum-rat. Be sure the demon kid don't drink yer share of the water and don't eat yer food. It's all ye get until noon tomorrow." The guard laughed and turned away, shutting and locking the door behind him as he left.

Axel turned to Saix who was nibbling away at his roll and had the canteen tucked under his arm. "Hey... do you think I could have some water..?"

The younger of the two narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat at the redhead. He eventually just tossed the canteen to Axel and continued munching away on his roll.

The older boy sighed and picked up the canteen, "Thanks..."

Saix nodded and waved his hand dismissively; he quickly finished his roll and rubbed his stomach, smiling brightly. He looked over at his new friend, watching him eat.

"Sai, do you want the rest of my food?" Axel questioned, holding his roll out.

The boy's golden eyes went wide; no one had offered him extra food before, but that wasn't surprising considering he had been alone for years. Biting his bottom lip, he regretfully shook his head. He knew that the redhead would need it more than he would if his plan for escape failed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm happy I've been getting +fave and +alerts for this!**_

The next day, Saix woke up at the crack of dawn, stretching and letting out a small throaty yawn. He shook Axel by the shoulders, wanting him to wake up as soon as possible.

The older boy grunted and rolled in the hay, "Five more minutes..."

The blunette growled deep in his throat, his already short temper was getting close to the fuse. He shook the other harder, wanting him to wake up. "Ngh! Ngh!"

Axel cracked his eyes open, staring up at his angry friend, "What...?" He mumbled sleepily.

Saix tapped at the dirt and wrote '_ESCAPE_'

"How on earth do you plan to do that?"

The boy rolled his eyes and scampered over to the corner of the cell, bringing the dirt with him as he went. He gathered it all together and smoothed it out over the stone. He started to draw in the dirt, a large design that Axel had no clue as to what it meant. The younger boy left his drawing and darted to the corner of the cell; he picked up a stone and ran back to the tablet of dirt. Saix beckoned to Axel who reluctantly got up and walked over to the dirt drawing.

The younger boy took the redhead's wrist in his hand and dug the sharp pointed end of the rock into the other's palm. The newer prisoner cried out as the stone pierced skin and his blood dripped down onto the dirt. The blunette let go of Axel's wrist and pierced his own palm with a soft grunt. He watched the blood drip onto the dirt and smiled brightly as smoke started to rise from the ground.

"S- Saix..? What's going on?"

Smiling, the younger boy pressed a bloody finger to Axel's lips to make him silent.

A tall man with short black hair and glowing red eyes stood on the dirt circle. Short dark green horns were perched on the top of his head and a pointed tail swayed behind him. He was clad in all black, though his skin was a deathly pale. He turned his head to look at Saix, his voice is cold and monotone, "What do you need?"

The younger of the two prisoners waved his hand, gesturing to the room, before pointing at the door with a stern look in his eyes.

"You wish to get out?"

Axel stared at the newcomer, finally finding his voice enough to yelp out, "Why can I see you?"

The demon turned to look at the older of the two boys, "Your blood was mixed into the spell that summoned me. Saix, here, wishes for me to be seen by you and wishes for me to help the two of you escape. But to escape with my help, I must bring you down to Hell."

"Hell?" The redhead screeched, "You have got to be joking!"

Saix whipped his head to glare at his friend and growled, warning him to be silent.

The demon tilted his head to the side slightly, confused as to the human's reaction, "My lord, Lucifer, allows me to help those that summon us. We will assist the ones that will not harm us."

"What kind of being would dare to hurt a demon?" Axel asked, arching a brow.

"Priests, perhaps?" The demon chuckled dryly, "I am Igni, by the way. You must be Axel. Saix has told me about you."

"He has?"

"Indeed. We communicate quite often. I spoke with him last night about you."

"Why haven't you gotten him out before then? The guard said he's been here for years."

"I have only recently grown powerful enough to transport others along with myself."

The redhead ran a hand through his hair, "No, no, no, this is impossible..."

"It is not. You can see me, correct?" Igni said, gesturing to his body, "If you can see me, and you can talk to me, then it is possible. Now, if you don't mind, we have wasted enough time standing here and talking. The guard is bound to come soon, so let us leave. Shall we?"

Igni turned to look at Saix and tilted his head slightly to the side, his voice keeping its usual monotone, "Master, shall we be off?"

The boy nodded with a small, "Mmn!" He stood up from his spot beside the demonic marking in the dirt and held his bleeding hand to the rags that he wore. With his good hand, he pulled Axel to his feet.

"Master? Why did you call him that?" The older man asked the demon.

Igni chuckled, "Saix summoned me, he commands me thus he is my master. Such as if you were the one that summoned me, you would be my Master. It is simple as that."

Axel nodded, "Alright... I guess that makes sense."

Saix rolled his eyes, tired of the two talking about things he already knew. The boy waved his hand in a small circle, telling them to continue with what they were about to do instead of yapping.

The demon chuckled quietly, "I apologize, Master Saix. We will be off at once. I am sure I can get you something to eat once we arrive in Hell, would you like that?"

The younger of the two boys nodded rapidly.

Igni waved his hand to the side, and muttered a quiet spell under his breath. Almost suddenly, a large red shadowed door started to rise from the ground. Dark, almost crimson colored, smoke swallowed up the ground as the doorway rose from the ground.

Saix smiled widely and looked over at the demon. He waved his hand in the air, rolling it in circles, telling Igni to hurry up, he was extremely excited to leave the dank cell.

The demon nodded and snapped, the large doors opened and showed the flaming pits of Hell itself. Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing; his eyes were as wide as they could go as he stared into the door.

Igni placed a hand on his back gently, pushing him forward slightly, "In you go."

The blunette took his friend's hand in his and led him into the doorway. Axel's breath caught in his throat as he felt the temperature around them rise almost to overbearing numbers. Their demon mentor looked at the two of them and chuckled.

"You will get used to the heat."

The redhead whirled around as he heard a devious cackling laugh coming from behind him.

"Hey, Iggy. You brought some fresh human meat for us, have you?"

The newcomer was dressed in black pants, and a white jacket with no undershirt. His white hair reached almost to the middle of his back and his golden eyes flickered with distaste. The curved red horns on the top of his head pointed forward, and the smirk plastered on his face was never-fading.

Igni narrowed his eyes and spat the newcomer's name, "Zane..."

Zane's smirk widened, "So, when do we get to eat?"

"You and your imps will not be eating these two, Zane! Get lost!"

"Oh, relax, Iggy, Rei and Straka aren't even here."

Igni growled, a red mist swirling in the air around his hand, a sword appearing in the demons right hand. He got into a fighting stance, "You should move, unless you want to lose an arm."

Saix dashed forward and put a hand over Igni's. He slowly lowered the hand that was brandishing the weapon and shook his head, his golden eyes searching Igni's face in depth.

"You are right, Saix...¦ I was being foolish..."

Zane's golden eyes sparkled, "Oh, it's the little mute boy, is it?"

The blunette narrowed his eyes at the other demon, and he growled deep in his throat.

"Oh, come on, boy. You can't _really_ blame me for what happened to you, can you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: In this chapter we meet one of my very favorite demons. This demon is born out of cannibalism and Zane has one hell of a proposition for him!**_

Igni moved to stand in front of the young mute, his pointed tail swaying behind him, acting as a sort of shield to protect the boy. He narrowed his deep crimson eyes and bared his sharp fangs at the opposing demon. The other, Zane, just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

The elder demon snarled, "Zane, you know that he has a very valid reason for blaming you. You were the cause of all this."

Saix looked up at the protective demon and then back at Axel. He moved backwards and clung to the redhead like his life depended on it. He felt a strong sense of security as the elder boy held him close, like an older sibling would.

Zane let out a harsh laugh, "Honestly, it isn't _my_ fault that the kid got caught! Hell, it's my job to corrupt humans like him. Get that through your thick skull, Iggy. We're demons, not human baby-sitters."

Igni frowned, "You know the laws around here." His monotone vanished for a moment, and his tone grew concerned. "If a human is able to summon a demon that demon must obey the human. It is the law."

"I could always get Lucifer to change that." Zane said haughtily, "He always listens to me."

"Oh, I wonder why..." Igni huffed. He looked over at the two human boys and back at the demon in front of him, "Just go, Zane. I have got work to do."

The younger of the two huffed and turned on his heel, looking over his shoulder briefly at the elder man, "I'll be speaking with Wen if you need me." He vanished in an eruption of flames, his laugh echoing in the cave-like area.

Gritting his teeth, Igni growled low, his chest rumbling as the words sunk into his mind. He quickly turned to look at the two boys and walked over to them, taking their hands in his. "We must go." The monotone was back, though it was hinted that he was worried. "We need to hurry back to my home before Zane returns."

"Why?" Axel questioned, his grip on the mute child growing tighter, "What's going on?"

"He is going to Wendigo. If Wendigo finds out that you humans are here..." He glanced off to the side, looking all around where they stood, "We must go!"

The demon moved quickly, practically dragging the two boys behind him. He pulled them to a small home built out of a cave at the side of a mountain.

omglookitsalinemadeoftext

Zane walked along the outskirts of Hell and opened a door that seemed to blend into the scenery around it. The young demon looked around before opening and quickly entering the doorway. He exited in a dark forest area, dank and foggy.

Looking around, he called out for his friend, "Wen! Come out!"

A low snort came from behind him and he turned around to look into the woods.

"Quit fooling around and get out here." Zane ordered, setting his hands on his hips.

Another snort sounded out though it was louder, and the demon could hear hooves against the forest floor. Though with his sensitive hearing he only caught two hooves. Emerging from the woods was Wendigo. A demon made from the act of cannibalism. This beast, half human-half buck, could never sate its hunger. Its glowing eyes landed on Zane and it moved closer, its thin skin pulling and ripping apart as the bones underneath moved. The antlers atop its head were thin and cracked, its lips were bloodied and nearly missing, the matted fur was bloody, and the beast's arms ended in long-fingered hands that bared claws.

"There you are, Wen." Zane smirked, not at all afraid of the beast before him.

Wendigo let out a thick grumble, its voice low and gravelly, "Wendigo here..."

"You'll never guess what that moron Iggy brought into Hell." The demon smirked.

"What?"

"Two little human boys!" He laughed, "One's pretty scrawny, but the other one's real nice."

A low grumbling purr came from the beast as it chewed what was left of its lower lip, "Boy taste best..."

"I know, I know, and that's why I just _had_ to come and tell you!"

The hulking beast stepped forward and those razor sharp claws gently dragged down Zane's cheek, "Zane want Wendigo kill humans?"

A sly smirk flitted across the young demon's lips, "You know me too well, Wen."

"Wendigo will kill. Eat well soon." The beast dug its claws into the demon's chin, "No eat human... Wendigo eat Zane."

Wincing slightly as his flesh was pierced, "Yeah, I got it. Don't worry, you'll have some nice tasty human to eat in a little bit, Wen."

Drawing away from the young demon, Wendigo's deer-like ears twitched. It turned its large head to glance over its shoulder, "Noise." He said hastily. He lifted his great head and sniffed at the forest air, "Humans."

"Ah, in your forest? That won't do, will it?"

"Must wait." Wendigo murmured, "Wait and humans feast upon themselves. Wait and time will come. Wendigo eat them all."

"How many?"

"Three. Males. Adult." He chewed off that bottom lip of his, moaning at the taste of the flesh. "So hungry..."

"Just go get them now, Wen. You know that you can't wait any longer. You've been without human for so long." Zane leaned on a tree, his arms crossed, "Just go get them."

Lapping up the blood from his lower lip, Wendigo growled, "Not ready. Humans must lose minds first."

"That's ridiculous to starve yourself just because of that. You need to eat."

"Soon... Soon." The beast groaned low in his throat, sniffing at the air, "Humans lost... very soon... meal will come."

"And then?"

"After meal... Wendigo eat Zane's humans." He began to lumber back into the thick of the trees, "So hungry..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Just to say, Igni and Zane are Incubi. Now that that's mentioned, I can call them by 'Incubus' since I hate repeating 'demon' over and over again. All the demons in this fic are real except for those two. So, Wendigo? Actually a real demon. Awesome, huh? This fic IS a SaiAku/AkuSai fic, you just need to wait a little longer.**_

Igni set down a small meal on the stone table he had in his little home. He got two glasses and filled them with water before handing one to each of the humans. Saix and Axel stared blankly at the table and they both, simultaneously, glanced up at the demon before them.

"It is safe for you to eat," Igni said with a slight nod, "I would not dare to poison you, Master Saix."

Cautiously, the blunette reached forward and picked up a small piece of meat, moving it close to his nose so he could sniff it. He narrowed his golden eyes at the elder being and took a little bite. His eyes went wide and he stared at the demon again before devouring the meat in his hands.

Igni turned to the redhead, "He likes it. You try some. You need your strength back if you're going to get through Hell to the human world."

"Igni," Axel began, sitting at the table in a wooden seat, "Who was the person that Zane mentioned? Why were you scared?"

Acting as if he hadn't heard, Igni turned and walked toward the kitchen, shrugging as he opened his home's ice chest. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"He said he was going to see someone named 'Wen'. You were right there! I know you heard him." Axel picked at a piece of bread and slowly chewed on it.

"Wen..." The demon sighed, "Wen is one of Zane's friends."

"Why were you scared when Zane mentioned him?" Axel asked, his voice soft.

The demon stopped moving and he lowered his arms to his sides, "Wen is short for 'Wendigo'. Zane's friend is an awful creature. I know all demons are supposed to be horrible beings, but Wendigo is the worst."

"What does he do? Why are you so afraid?"

"It feeds on humans." Igni said softly, turning to look over his shoulder at the young boys. Saix had stopped eating so he could listen to the two talk. "It is a demon born from cannibalism. It can never sate its hunger. It lives in the woods in the human world."

"So... he eats people?" Axel asked.

The demon gave a small nod, "Yes, it does. When humans are not available to it, it will eat only moss and lichens. No other meat."

"That's insane!" The elder boy shouted, jumping up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the table. "You're planning on feeding us to him?"

"No, no, no!" Igni quickly replied, moving over to the human boys, "You misunderstand! I want to help you, Zane wants to hurt you." His pointed tail was drooped, dragging along the stone floor, "Why would I rescue you only to hurt you?"

Saix stood from his seat with a soft sigh, moving over to the demon. He looked into the elder man's eyes and gave a toothy grin. Wrapping his thin arms around the other man, he pulled him close, into a hug. The bluentte rested his head on the demon's chest and looked at Axel, letting out a few wheezes and grunts.

Looking away with a huff, Axel crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Trust the demon."

The blunette gave a toothy grin and snuggled closer to the elder male, nodding.

Igni sighed, "We can't stay here long, I don't trust Zane if he has gone to Wendigo. Well, I never trust Zane, but I cannot take a risk with you two around." He disentangled the younger of the two humans from his body and stepped back, not liking the contact.

"We ain't children, demon." Axel snapped, "You don't gotta protect us like you think. We can handle everything on our own!"

"You want to go out and brave Hell on your own? Go ahead," Igni waved a dismissive hand and turned on his heel, walking over toward the entrance of the cave. "Go. I will not stop you."

Wide golden eyes looked at the redhead who was staring down the demon, glaring at his back. The redhead looked over at the other human and sighed. "I'll stay with you Igni... I don't know what's out there."

"Good choice." The demon chuckled dryly. "If Zane went to Wendigo already, Lucifer knows who he'll go to next..."

Zane sighed, leaning back on a flat rock, staring up at the darkness of Hell's sky. His arms were folded casually under his head, acting as a sort of pillow. He got bored far too easily, not being able to go out and find any prey for himself. Though, if he could not have time to do that, he would just make trouble, which, of course, is his second favorite hobby.

"Zane." A harsh voice appeared in the silence of the area, giving the Incubus a slight scare. "What are you doing here?"

Said demon chuckled in amusement and rolled to lay on his stomach, his torso propped up by his arms from the elbow up. "Oh, hey, Erebus. What're you up to?"

"I'm bringing new souls across the river, what does it look like?" He grew stern, upset that someone was bothering him while he was working. He crossed his thin arms over his tanned chest and cocked his head to the side. His short, shaggy black hair fell to the side and his dark red eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Looks like you're talking to a lazy Incubus rather than workin'." Zane quipped.

Hell's guardian looked down at the younger demon, narrowing his cold red eyes. "Zane, don't you have wor-"

"You know what I've noticed?" The energetic one interrupted.

Sighing, the Guard pinched the bridge of his nose, "What?"

"Everyone's eyes are gold or red or black. Isn't that weird?"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with what we were talking about, Zane."

"You think I care, Erebus? I barely know what _I'm_ supposed to be doing. Lucifer's too busy with his pets or whatever." He sat up, arms crossed over his chest in a pout, his hair beginning to fall over his eyes.

Erebus shook his head slowly, "Incubi only have one job. You should be doing that."

"But if I do that too much then it gets boring." Zane whined playfully. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Go talk to your other friends," Hell's guard spat, turning to walk where he was going in the first place, "I'm too busy to watch over you."

Zane jumped to his feet and followed after the other demon, the warm winds of the Underworld causing his white hair to get in his face. "You don't have to watch over me! I'm an adult, stupid. I can take care of myself!"

"I don't want you here," Erebus mumbled, "Lucifer would have given you this job if he wanted you here. Go hang out with someone else."

"Wendigo's too busy! He's hunting.. or stalking... or whatever it is that he does."

"What about Jilaiya?"

Perking up immediately, Zane laughed, "Yeah! She's only busy at night on the human world!" He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, calling out behind him, "Bye, Erebus!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone. **_

Zane stretched his arms over his head, stretching, walking around the same forest that Wendigo lived in. Since it was mid-afternoon, he knew just where to find Jilaiya. The woman usually stuck to one part of the forest unless it was at night and she was out hunting. Looking up at the trees, the Incubus tried to see if anything was out of sorts, anything to clue him in to Jilaiya's location.

A rustle of leaves high up in one of the large oak trees caused the demon to look up. A thin pair of legs hung down from a low branch, and deep golden eyes stared down at him. The hawk-like eyes blinked once, then twice, registering the demon on the forest floor. Jilaiya jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully before Zane. Her brown hair that was streaked with red flowed elegantly around her shoulders, framing her thin, beautiful face.

"To what to I owe this... honor?" Jilaiya asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

Zane set his hands on his hips and smirked a little, "I need to ask you a question."

She gave a cluck of a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, her natural birthmarkings being shown to Zane without any sense of distaste. The sun rays that made their way through the thick forest gleamed off of those feather-shaped markings. "What question?" As always, she was straight and to the point.

"Are you going hunting later tonight?" His golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jilaiya gave a brief nod before she looked over to the Wendigo's territory. "Though he won't like it much."

"Oh? Why not?"

"They spoke a name and I overheard." She said, "I heard the name 'Xigbar'. So, I have my prey and he has one less."

"Taking Wendigo's food? Not afraid of him, are you?" The Incubus smirked, "I was hoping you could take care of a couple little problems. He said he needed time before he could do it. I don't have time to wait. I want what's mine back. I don't care how it's done, I just want him back."

"So?" The woman huffed and looked at him, eyes boring deep into his being, "What do you want me to do? I work at night. I can't do the job now."

"I don't need it done now. But I do want it done today."

"Names." She ordered.

"Huh?" Zane blinked, obviously just a bit confused.

"Idiot. I need the name if you want me to hunt them down."

"Oh, right. Iggy called them 'Saix' and 'Axel'. So... I want them gone by tomorrow."

"And if they're not? What could you possibly do?" She stepped closer to him, causing him to stumble backwards. "You know that I'm stronger than you. So, what could you do to me? Nothing."

"I- I'll call Wen on you!" Zane shouted loud enough that he knew said creature would hear him.

"I'm not human, you stupid Incubus. Wendigo only eats human meat. You of all people should know this. You hang out with him enough."

The demon bit his lower lip and cursed the faint blush that appeared on his pale face. "I knew that! I'm not dumb like you think I am, Jil."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "I'll think about this. Doesn't mean I'll do it though."

"Thanks... I guess."

As she began to climb back in her tree, Zane turned and ran for the main city. Igni would be expecting him by now, and he couldn't disappoint him.

. . . . . . .

With a disgusted frown, Axel shook his head, "I am not going to walk through that."

Igni had taken them quite a ways from his home so they had a chance of escaping the demons that could be on their tails. Down the road from his dwelling was a stinky swamp. He had told the two boys that they needed to cross through it if they wanted to get back to the human world.

"You have to." Igni replied, "It's the only way we can go."

Saix rolled his eyes and looked around the swamp, searching for some sort of way across. He stepped away from the two arguing and walked along the shore. The grounds of Hell were far hotter than he had expected and his bare feet were definitely burnt by now. But he was almost used to the temperature. As Igni had said, he could survive in it. A gurgled squeal of excitement passed his lips when he noticed a few large rocks and a log. He raced back to the others, letting loose a shrill cry as he fell face first to the ground between the two arguing men.

"Sai!" Axel yelped, quickly dropping to his knees and helping Saix sit up. "Are you alright?"

The blunette gave a sure nod and got to his feet, brushing off his raggy cotton pants. He tugged on the redhead's sleeve and pulled him to his feet as well. Letting out several low and guttural purrs, pointing over to the area he had come from.

"What is it?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Mngh!" He tugged harder on the redhead's sleeve and grumbled a bit louder.

"I think he wants us to follow him, Axel." Igni spoke up, watching the blunette jump up and down, pointing at the swamp's shore.

"Yeah." The redhead moved forward, allowing the younger man to pull him in the direction that he was trying to go. "Alright, Sai. Just get us there."

Letting go of the redhead's sleeve, Saix ran over to the area of the rocks and log and skid to a stop. He pointed at the rock bridge and grunted loudly.

"Well done, Sai!" Axel said, a grin curving his lips, "Le's get going, yeah?"

"Axel, be careful..." Igni said softly.

"Shut up, demon, I can take carea myself. Told you that already."

The Incubus sighed and watched as the redhead leaped to the first rock the led across the swamp. His crimson eyes widened suddenly as he saw the flicker of something in the water. A splash of water to the side, a fin peeking from the water's surface, a long tail beating the water. The dark shape under the slimy liquid was getting closer to where the redhead was standing, moving gracefully under the water.

"Axel! Get back here right now!" Igni shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Whee! I love this fic. So much fun. :D **_

Saix's golden eyes went wide and he let out a breathless gasp. He watched as Axel turned - it almost seemed like it was in slow motion - and stared this new creature in the eyes.

The blunette would imagine it to be what a mermaid looked like... aside from the almost rotted looking flesh and the fin that came from its back. _She_, Saix noticed that it quite obviously had breasts and he blushed deeply at that fact, opened her mouth and bared sharp, pointed teeth. Without thinking, Saix darted forward, leaping over rocks to reach Axel. He dived forward, knocking the redhead to the ground on the opposite shore of the swamp just in time as the creature had gone in for the kill but got a mouthful of rocks and swamp water instead.

She pulled herself up onto the large log that was in the middle of the swamp and turned to hiss at the humans, her large fish tail flicking behind her. Saix's golden eyes were wide and he backed up, being sure he was in front the other man, staring at the creature before him. The creature roared, her long pointed teeth gleaming in the faint light, and moved forward, stalking closer to the two human boys. A flash of light blinded the blunette for a brief moment and a shriek of pain met his ears. When Saix could see clearly again, he let out a silent gasp at the sight of the creature enveloped in a burst of fire, curling and shrieking in pain.

Igni calmly stepped onto the first rock in the swamp, stepping over the withering creature on the rocks. His tail swayed slowly and he set foot on the shore, one hand on his hip, standing beside the two humans. "Come now," He said, voice calm and even, "Let's keep moving."

Axel's bright emerald eyes looked up at the demon and snapped, "What the fuck is that?"

"Nothing important," Igni responded nonchalantly.

"Nothing important?" The redhead shouted, "That... That _thing_ almost killed us!"

Saix whirled around, sitting on his knees, and wrapped his arms around the elder man's torso. He let out a few gurgled purrs and nuzzled against Axel's chest, trying to calm him down. Axel sighed and ran his hand through the blunette's hair, holding him close.

"You needn't worry about that. We need to hurry. Zane could be on our trail."

The redhead gave a small nod and got to his feet, pulling Saix up as well. "Fine. I expect to learn more about it once we're safe."

Saix gave a firm nod toward the demon, holding onto Axel's hand. Igni sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine. Fine."

"Damn right." Axel huffed, "Let's go." He began walking forward, pulling a gleeful Saix behind him. "I can't believe a piece of fucking bread got me into all this."

. . . . . . . .

Zane crept up to Igni's house and peeked into it through the window. He growled low in his throat when he saw that no one was home. He frowned and walked into the small cave. In his anger, the Incubus kicked a stone chair and cursed as pain spread through his body.

"Zane." A rough voice called out and the demon whipped around, nearly tripping over a crude stone footrest.

"What the _Hell_, dude!" He snapped out, frowning at the being before him. "Fuck. Why are you here?"

"Followed scent."

"Wen, I thought you were waiting for food back in your forest."

Wendigo frowned - though it was more of a downward twitch of his deer ears than anything he did with his mouth, "Meal stolen. Names mentioned."

"Jil got them? That's why I told you to just go after them when you had the chance. You lost a meal."

"Hungry..." Wedigo crooned, "Zane, where humans?"

"Does it look like they're here, stupid?" He smacked the demon in the back of the head causing him to let out a low growl, "Don't you growl at me. I'm hooking you up with food."

"No food here." The beast growled and stood straight, standing his full seven feet. He looked down at the Incubus and narrowed his eyes, "Why Zane lie?"

"I didn't lie. Iggy must've known I was gonna come here. Let's go, Wen. I'm sure you can pick up the smell of human if we go the same way they did."

"Wendigo not dog, worthless demon." The big creature lumbered out of the cave and looked over his shoulder, "Zane. Come."

Sighing, the Incubus walked after the demon, "Yeah, yeah, coming."

The large demon in the lead sighed, a heated exhale of air through his snout. His hooves left deep imprints in the mud that made him easy to follow in Zane's opinion. Wendigo suddenly stopped, lifting his great head upward, sniffing at the air. His long ears twitched and he looked around the area before lowering his head.

"Did you catch the scent?" Zane questioned excitedly.

"Wendigo might not feed." He said solemnly before beginning to trudge forward once more.

"What're you talking about, you freaky moose?" The Incubus was getting short tempered, his eyes narrowing at the beast's back as he walked behind him.

"Zane know where we are?" Wendigo huffed, ignoring the rude name calling.

"Hell?"

"Worthless." He growled, "This Siren land."

"Fuckin' serious?" The Incubus yelped, "Is Iggy a moron?" He marched ahead of the large demon and threw his arms up in the air angrily, "He's so dumb!"

Wendigo followed the other and mumbled, "Zane need new words."

"Oh, just shut up."

He chuckled deep in his throat, "Hurry, Zane. Must hurry or Siren will kill."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: I hope to write more over my vacation from school.**_

A low whine passed the blunette's lips and he pawed at the demon's shoulder. Igni looked down at him and arched an elegant black brow. Saix stretched his arms over his arms and yawned, blushing a little at showing the stump of his tongue that was remaining.

"Tired?" Igni asked, patting Saix's hair gently, "I bet Axel is too. Come, we'll find shelter for the night."

The young redhead walked up to Igni and he sighed, "We've got to get somewhere safe, thought."

Igni's head whirled around and his tail swayed slightly before he looked back at the younger men. He pushed them forward, his hands pressing against the small of their backs and pushed lightly. The demon walked forward, pushing them along, "Hurry. Get into this cave. I need to go check the swamp."

Saix looked back at him and blinked his golden eyes. He obediently walked into the cave and sat on the cold stone ground, watching as Axel walked after him. The redhead sat on the ground beside the blunette and he hugged his knees to his chest. Saix looked over at him and gave a soft grunt, tapping his knee gently with a sharp fingernail.

Glancing at him, Axel shifted a little, "What's wrong, Sai?"

The mute boy, pointed over at Igni, who was standing at the mouth of the cave with his back to the two humans. He looked from the demon to the boy beside him and gently tugged on Axel's ratty shirt.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," The elder of the two mumbled, "Something to do with those things at the swamp, though, I'm guessing."

Saix gave a small nod, he moved closer to the redhead and smiled softly. "Mn..?"

"You know I can't understand you, right?" Axel chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around the blunette's shoulders and hugging him close.

Nodding once more, the blunette grunted.

"I can almost understand you, not fully though."

Igni turned on his heel to look at the two humans almost suddenly, "I'll be right back. Stay put and keep quiet."

The boys nodded their heads and the demon turned again, heading out of the cave. Walking back to the swamp area, Igni caught sight of both Zane and the large hulking beast that stood beside him. Walking forward to the shore of the swamp, Igni locked eyes with the other Incubus.

"What are you doing here?" The elder demon's voice was stern.

"I promised Wen, here, a nice meal. You moved it, so we're following along." Zane shrugged nonchalantly.

Igni narrowed his eyes, I do not know how you could possibly be on the same terms as that... thing!" He nodded in Wendigo's direction, his arms crossed over his chest.

The large beast took a few sure steps closer to the shore on his side of the swamp. He tilted his head slightly and his doe-like ears flicked back gently. "Igni not like Wendigo?"

"Of course not, you dolt!" The Incubus snapped, a burst of flame enveloping his hand as his anger grew.

Shoulders slumping a bit more than usual, Wendigo growled, his clawed hand tensing. "Wendigo not need be angry. Wendigo good."

"Good?" The Incubus snorted, "_Good_? You force humans to get lost in the woods to get them to _eat each other_! And why do you do that?"

Blinking slowly, the hulking beast lifted one clawed hand to his mouth, nibbling a little on a finger, "Wendigo-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Igni said, "You do it because you just want to eat. Why not just hunt animals?"

"Animal no good meat." He grumbled, stepping closer, hooves sinking slightly into the soft mud of the swamp's shore. The great demon retorted, "Igni force mating. Not good."

"I never tell people that I'm good." The Incubus narrowed his golden eyes, "I know what I am, Wendigo, and I don't try to fool myself like you do. Just leave the kids alone."

"Not human children," Wendigo corrected, a hint of a smirk was in his tone though he could not show it since that bottom lip of his was missing. "Adults."

"Not to me," Igni quickly huffed, "They're children, especially if you think about it in demon years."

"Demon years not coun-"

"Just go after something else, okay?" The smaller demon interrupted, "Go find some other human to eat."

"Zane promised these. Not others."

A sudden tug on Igni's shirt sleeve caused him to yelp, his mouth already open and ready to speak. He whipped around and glared at the blunette who had just appeared. "Saix? I told you to stay put!"

Wheezing softly, the mute caught his breath and pointed back in the direction of the tugged on Igni's sleeve a little harder and pointed again, stamping his foot in the muck of the swamp shore. He let out a little grunts and whines, trying desperately to get the demon to understand.

The Incubus sighed, "Fine." He glared at the other two that were on the far shore of the swamp and hissed, "Go back to where you came from. Leave the boys alone."

Saix turned on his heel and darted back to the cold cave, Igni hot on his trail. He darted through the mouth of the cave and over to Axel, dropping to his knees and pulling the other boy into a hug.

Igni arched a brow, "Axel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," The redhead answered softly, "Nothing's wrong."

"Saix came to me in a rush, in a complete panic and you say nothing's wrong? I don't believe you."

"He's just panicking for no reason. I'm fine, Igni."

The young mute climbed onto the redhead's lap and pressed their lips together gently before leaning down to nuzzle his neck. Axel's face burned a deep red while Saix remained calm and happy.

The Incubus smirked, arms crossed over his chest, "Interesting."

The redhead's eyes went a little wide, "No! He doesn't know what he's doing, Igni!" He blushed a bit more, "Saix! Get offa me!"

The blunette pulled back just enough to glare at the other human, golden eyes narrowed, staring into those emerald orbs. He grunted aggressively and pressed their lips together once more. Axel squeaked into the kiss, a little frightened.

As if he knew how the redhead's mind was racing, Saix pulled away and stood up. He smiled softly and patted the other's head, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N from A.C.: Giving a mute blunette "The Talk" is quite difficult. Even Igni can't seem to pull it off. O.o**_

_**Sorry it's so short (lol because my normal chapters totally aren't short) but I can't fit anything else in this chappie. XD**_

Saix watched over the sleeping redhead and slowly, gently, stroked his hair. Igni smiled softly and moved to sit beside him. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and gave the blunette a soft smile. The human grinned at him and gave a silent laugh.

The Incubus spoke softly, making sure he would not wake the redhead, "Saix, what happened earlier? Why did you come to get me?"

Taking his hand away from Axel's hair, the blunette looked up at the other male. He sat up in his knees and reached over, placing his hand on the demon's forehead. He quickly pulled it back and shook it as if he had gotten burned.

Arching a brow, Igni asked, "He had a fever? Is he sick, Saix?"

The mute shook his head, sighing, wondering how he could get the demon to understand. Saix crossed his legs and set his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He sighed softly once more and looked up at the demon, his fingers bridged under his chin.

Igni shifted slightly, a little bit uneasy having those bold golden eyes stare at him. "Saix?"

The blunette's lips twitched slightly into a smirk. He held up one finger and quickly gathered dirt just like he had when Axel was first introduced to the cell back when they had first met.

"Smart," Igni said with a nod, "That'll definitely help."

Saix smoothed out the dirt and wrote as much as he could on the small patch of earth, '_He got hot_'.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blunette blushed, not at all wanting to come out and say it, '_Body temperature_'

"So, he does have a fever." The Incubus arched a brow, "Why'd you say he didn't?"

Saix sighed and looked at the dense demon with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

He erased the message in the dirt and quickly scribbled, '_Igni stupid?_'

"I'm not stupid!" The Incubus huffed, "I just don't understand what you're trying to say!"

The human blushed and sighed, '_Axel's penis... grew_'

"Oh." Igni said in a hushed tone, "Oh... Oh, Lucifer, I'm traveling with two hormonal boys." He smacked his forehead and tugged at his horns in distress, "Oh Lucifer..."

'_hormonal? I don't understand_' Saix blinked innocently up at the demon.

"You don't understand? How long were you locked up again?"

'_long time_' He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

The Incubus arched a brow, "So you don't know about sexual stuff?"

'_sex?_' The mute wrote quickly, '_I'm male_'

"No shit." Igni spat, sick of dancing around the obvious topic of conversation. Or, at least, it was obvious to him. "I mean sex like... penis and vagina? You know? Reproducing?"

The blunette stared at the demon for a short while before looking down at the dirt. '_I know babies_'

The Incubus gave a nod and reached down, erasing the message in the dirt for Saix, "Good. Well, I think you just got Axel all flustered. He wanted sex. He felt the need to 'make babies'."

'_Why?_' Golden eyes blinked and looked up at him once more, causing a rush of humiliation to run through the demon's system.

It might be what he was created to do, but he sure as Hell did not want to discuss it with an innocent little human boy! _Sure_, he was an Incubus, he had sex. It was what he did, it was why he could speak so nonchalantly about it.

He just didn't _want_ to.

"Well, when boys hit a certain age they get aroused easily... Um... I guess you did something to Axel that aroused him?"

'_What did I do?_' He let out a throaty squeak.

Shrugging, the demon asked, "I don't know. Think back."

omgthislinemeansthatit'saflashback!

_Saix settled himself on the redhead's lap and smiled, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. He nuzzled his neck, not noticing the blush that was growing on Axel's cheeks. The redhead nervously wrapped his arms around the thin blunette's waist. _

_"Saix?" Axel spoke softly, his tone shaky and nervous. He shifted slightly, already feeling himself grow hot. _

_"Mn~!" The blunette grunted happily, nuzzling the crook of the redhead's neck. He shifted slightly on Axel's lap and smiled against the soft skin of his neck. _

_"Why are you doing this?" He wiggled a bit, trying desperately to hold himself back._

_Moving to nuzzle the other's cheek, Saix grunted once more and suddenly drew back quickly. He gasped, those golden eyes going slightly wide. _

_"What is it?" Axel blinked, worried._

_"Ngh!" Saix squeaked and got to his feet, holding the back of his hand to Axel's forehead. He drew back quickly and whined. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he kept his eyes on Axel._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Without warning, the boy turned on his heel and ran out of the cave, darting down the same path Igni had gone down._

Poof!endofflashback!

Saix smacked himself in the forehead and groaned deep in his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N from A.C.: While in some sources, I've found the Bunyip listed as a demon and others I've just found it as a myth. Also note, there are many different descriptions of these creatures, I use the one most common or the one most interesting. I do research on every demon/myth I use aside from my own (though I did research incubi).**_

_**Sorry it's a bit short! D:**_

"You wanna go after them?" Zane asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No." Wendigo grunted. He lifted his large head and sniffed at the air, "Must leave."

"How come? What's wrong, Wen?" The Incubus arched a brow and crossed his arms, watching the large demon carefully.

Deer-like ears twitched and tilted back, "Bunyip..." Those emotionless eyes narrowed and he stepped back, hooves sinking deep into the mud of the shore.

"What? I thought this was-"

"Quiet!" Wendigo roared, "Bunyip close... Must run!"

"What in Lucifer's name is a 'Bunyip' and why are you so scared of it, Wen?"

Beginning to answer, Wen opened his mouth but instantly closed it. His deer-like ears rotated forward, peaked toward the swamp. He mumbled low, "Wendigo not scared."

"I'd say otherwise- What the fuck is that?" Zane yelped, pointing at the swamp's surface, watching as something breached the water.

The beast blinked its beady eyes at the two on the shore, a thin, invisible brille slid over the eye to wet it much like a snake's. It rose its head out of the water and roared, wet fur pasted down, long tusks hanging from its mouth. The nose twitched and it turned its head in their direction.

The beast shook its head, water drops flying off to all sides. It walked out from the water, claws digging into the swamp's shore as it rose from the mucky water. It shook its entire body now, tossing more disgusting swamp water every which way. It leaned its large head back and tilted it slightly to the side, jaw wide to show off pointed teeth in addition to those walrus-like tusks. It growled low in its throat, threatening the two demons before it.

"What is _that_?" Zane squawked, quickly moving to stand beside the large demon beside him.

"Bunyip..." Wendigo grunted, his eyes narrowing, jaw tightening.

"You really don't like him, huh?" He peeked around the large yet scrawny body of Wendigo.

"Never liked..." The hulking demon growled, moving closer to the new creature. "Bad..."

That clear film slid over the Bunyip's eyes once more, and it stepped forward, shoulders tense. It growled, moving closer slowly.

Wen turned his head, focusing one eye on the Incubus. "Zane. Go."

"What?" The Incubus squeaked, "I can't leave you here to fight that thing!"

"Zane leave." The large demon turned back to look at the Bunyip. "Zane need get Igni."

The Incubus wasn't sure what to do. He bit his bottom lip and looked side to side. "But- But, your meal!"

"Zane love more important," Wendigo drawled, causing the Incubus' pale skin to flush.

"You know?"

Letting out a deep chuckle, Wendigo nodded his large head, "Always know."

As the Bunyip got into the cannibal's personal zone, Wendigo swung at him, claws cutting deep into the Bunyip's flesh. Dark fur fell to the ground and the beast yowled out in pain. Deep red blood oozed out of the wound, forcing the fur to darken and lay flat.

Wendigo turned his head once more to look at Zane and he nearly shouted, "Go!"

Eyes going wide, Zane quickly backed away. The Bunyip leaped onto Wen, pushing the seemingly frail demon to the mud. Its thick claws pierced organs that were barely protected by flesh, drawing blood. Wendigo brought up his large hand and slashed the Bunyip across the snout, forcing him off.

The Incubus immediately turned on his heel and ran over stones that lead to the other side of the swamp. He slid in the mud, almost losing his balance. He heard a gutteral roar and then a cry of pain, not knowing which voice was Wendigo's.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath, "Fuck, please don't die, Wen!" The Incubus tumbled into a cave and gasped for breath, "Please... Wen, don't di-"

"Zane?" It was Igni's voice that had met his ears in the darkness of the cave.

He looked up when the other Incubus walked close to him, "Igni..."

Speaking softly, the raven-haired demon knelt down and cupped the other's face gently, "What in Lucifer's name are you doing here?"

"W- Wen! Something came out of the swamp!" Zane's golden eyes searched Igni's red orbs, "Wen's fighting it!"

"A siren?" The elder Incubus questioned, watching as Zane sat up on his knees.

"No.. No, he called it... Fuck..." Zane rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Fuck, what did he call it...? Bun... Bun something..."

"Bunyip?"

"Yes!" He dropped his hands to his sides and blinked at the other, "Yeah, that was it. Oh, Lucifer, he's going to die, isn't he?"

"I... can't be sure, Zane..."

"Let me... Can I hide here until I know what happened to him?"

Igni arched a brow, "The children?"

"I won't hurt them, I swear!" Zane bit his bottom lip, "Please, Iggy..."

"Oh, fine..." Igni chuckled softly, "I can't say no when you beg."

The younger demon leaned forward, his lips tentatively meeting the other demon's. He pulled back quickly, looking down at the cold rock floor, "Sorry... It's just been a long time."

"I know, Zane. I've missed you as well." Igni cracked a smile, running a clawed hand through the other's white hair.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N from A.C.: Ah, I'm sorry this is so late and so short. Damn stupid writer's block. Also, I'd like to thank Cataluna87 for sending me a sweet little message about this fic. Things like that really brighten up my day. :3 Enjoy.**_

Igni let out a soft moan, his back to the cave wall, his hands tangled in snow white hair. He leaned his head back, pushing his hips up, forcing Zane's mouth to take in more of his cock. Those deep golden eyes stared up at him as his tongue licked at his slit. Igni's tail curled around the younger male's arm, his hips bucking and hands forcing the other's head down further.

"Lucifer... I'm so close, Zane..." The elder Incubus whispered, his body shuddering.

Zane's sensitive ears twitched and her looked to the side, a blush painting his cheeks. He slowly pulled away from the other's member and sat up on his knees.

"Zane..." Igni whined softly, lifting his head and opening his eyes. He noticed the other was looking to the side and he followed the line of vision, blushing deeply when he noticed it. His eyes went wide and he was quiet, "S- Saix?"

The blunette shifted uncomfortably in his spot, hands traveling to cover the bulge in his pants. He whimpered, face flushed, eyes wide.

Igni pushed the younger Incubus away and quickly fixed his pants. "Saix..." He stood up, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorr-"

The young human held up a hand, silencing the Incubus quickly. He shifted in his spot, lowering his hand. The blunette's eyes glanced to the side and Igni followed his line of vision. Their eyes landed on the sleeping redhead.

"Iggy..." Zane spoke softly, fixing his own clothes, "I'm sorry you never got to finish."

The elder demon shook his head, "It's fine, Zane... I'm more concerned about Saix right now..."

He walked over to the blunette and set a hand gently on his shoulder. The blunette looked at him and bit his lower lip, a soft whine escaping his throat. The Incubus sighed softly and walked over to the redhead, leaving the blunette where he was. He looked over his shoulder at said blunette and gave a soft sigh. Crouching down, Igni shook Axel's shoulder gently.

The redhead stirred, rolling from his side to his back. Deep emerald green eyes cracked open and looked up at the demon. He mumbled sleepily, "Yeah...?"

Igni kept his voice low, whispering so the blunette could not hear them. "Axel... we've got a problem."

"Wha's that?" He mumbled, sitting up and meeting Igni's eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Kind of..." The Incubus looked over his shoulder, seeing that Saix was kneeling on the ground beside Zane, 'speaking' with the younger demon.

"What happened?" Axel followed the demon's gaze to the other human and arched an elegant red brow, "Is he okay, Igni?"

"I think so... he sort of saw.. Zane and I... doing-"

"Oh dear fuckin' Shiva... tell me you two weren't-"

"I am sorry, Axel! I'm a demon that runs on sex! I needed it!" He immediately covered his mouth when he found his voice rising. "Sorry." He took in a deep breath, "I don't know what to say to him, Axel. But I noticed... he was hard... he was looking at you."

"M- Me?" Emerald eyes went wide, "Why me?"

"I can't answer that _for_ him... but I would guess... it was because you were the first person that was kind to him in years. When you met with him in the cell, you must have done or said something that caught his attention."

"I..." Axel paused, thinking back to when he first met the mute blunette, "I... gave him some of my food." He shook his head and looked at Igni, "But that's not a reason to lust after someone!"

Chuckling softly, Igni gently pet the redhead's hair, "He'd been in that cell for quite a long time. I bet you were like a hero to him, offering him more food."

"But that's still not a-"

"No, but look at him," Igni nodded toward the blunette who was listening intently to the younger of the two Incubi. "He's fucking naive and innocent. He has no idea why his body was reacting the way it was. He hasn't got a clue that he wants to sleep with you."

"But you talked to him about it, remember? You told me that you did!"

"It's not like he understood it, Axel." The Incubus sighed, running a hand through his hair. His tail swayed behind him slowly as he worried about how everyone was going to react to this all. "I don't know how to help you or him..."

"Should... I... talk to him?" Axel squeaked.

"It's up to you. you've just... You have to fix this soon. I tried and failed." The demon stood up and brushed dirt off his clothes, "We have about a day before we reach a portal back to your world. You've got to fix everything soon."

Staring up at the Incubus, the redhead spoke softly, "How? How do I fix it?"

"Why are you asking me, Axel? If I knew, I would already have done something about it."

The human looked at the cave floor and sighed, "I don't know what to do..."

"Well, you've got a few hours before we move out again. I'll go out in about twenty minutes to find food with Zane. You can talk to Saix then. Okay?"

He gave a small nod.

"Good. Now stop moping around." He began to walk back to his lover and the blunette, "We've got to work this all out, Axel... and by we? I mean you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm sorry I've been in such a slump with my own stories lately. Zaebos has a few different descriptions, I chose the most interesting one. This is for Momma Kat. Thank you for getting my muse back for me. **_

Igni and Zane headed out of the cave, not wanting to be around the two boys as they 'spoke' to each other. The younger demon nervously rubbed his arm, his mind going a mile a minute. "I'm so worried, Iggy..."

"About what?" The monotone Incubus questioned softly.

"About Wen... I left him all alone to fight that mutant walrus thing. He could be dead!"

Running his hand through his silky black hair, Igni gave a small nod, "Alright... Do you want to go find him?"

Zane gave a quick nod before running off, headed toward the swamp shores. Slipping in the mud and gunk of the land, the Incubus slid on his feet, nearly falling into the disgusting water. He let out a gasp when he saw Wendigo lying motionless on the soft earth. Dropping to his knees beside the large demon, Zane pet the creature's head, running his fingers through the mangy fur. He looked up at Igni as he walked close to him and spoke softly, "He's still breathin', Iggy... We've gotta help him."

Scowling, the elder Incubus crossed his hands over his chest, "Uphir owes me a favor..." He smiled softly when he noticed Zane beam at him, "You're carrying him though. I'm not risking getting mange or fleas or rabies... or whatever else that thing might have."

The white-haired Incubus growled softly, "Fine! Just tell me where to go, Iggy!" He hefted Wendigo up onto his hooves, wincing when the thin skin tore and pulled apart. Zane supported the huge creature and carefully began to walk behind Igni, apologizing softly to Wendigo as his hooves dragged in the mud.

…..

Saix gently placed a kiss on Axel's lips, a blush making its way over his cheeks. He fiddled with the fabric of his ratty pants and sat a little bit away from the other boy. The redhead merely sighed, running his hand through his hair, not knowing what to say.

The blunette let out a gurgled apology, his eyes shyly looking up to meet Axel's.

The redhead shook his head, "No, no. You didn't know what you were doing... did you? What you saw earlier? What you did after?"

Shaking his head, Saix shrugged, looking down once more, embarrassed.

He sighed, "Do you understand now?"

A nod.

"Good... because I don't think I could explain again..."

The blunette moved closer to Axel, his hand moving to settle on the other man's legs, thumb stroking his skin through his pants. He gave the redhead a soft smile, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Saix... don't do that..."

Saix felt a sharp pain to his chest and he bit his lower lip. He pulled away from Axel and moved over.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

_Snap!_

The blunette's head whipped to the side to look at the mouth of the cave. He sniffed at the air and backed away, moving toward the back of the cave.

Axel's eyes went wide, too scared to move as he stared at the creature that was walking in, obviously knowing it was not Igni or Zane. "W- What the fuck is that?"

Lit up by the glowing fire inside the cave, the slit pupils of the demon shrunk, the deep gold color of its eye sparkling. It slowly made its way into the cave, about six feet tall, moving closer to the two humans to see them better. Dark green scales all over - aside from its stomach which was a sandy yellow color - shimmered at the firelight. It's feet were more human than reptilian yet still scaled and webbed, the hands were mostly human but also had scales, claws and webbing. The long U-shaped snout was the only thing that told Axel it was part alligator. The long, thick tail swished as it moved, using the wall as support.

"I am Zaebos... What are you doing in my home?" His voice was rough and gravelly.

"W- We were... We were brought here... Please don't hurt us..." Axel squeaked.

"Mn." The demon grunted, dropping to all fours, as it was faster for him to move. He crawled up to the boys and opened his jaws wide in a yawn. Saix gurgled in fear and Axel whimpered, clinging to each other desperately. "Worry not... I only wish to rest."

"You... aren't going to eat us or anything?"

"I just returned from hunting." He curled up around the boys, tail draping over their laps, "I am not hungry. Silence while I rest and you may stay in my home."


End file.
